


Thumblea

by Roksva



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Macro/Micro, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roksva/pseuds/Roksva
Summary: Lea drinks a mysterious potion and is shrunk to the size of a doll! His poor boyfriend and keyblade master Riku is tasked with making sure he doesn't get hurt.





	1. Chapter 1

Riku was standing rigid in Yen Sid's study, worriedly quiet as the old wizard assessed the situation. The old man hummed, stroking his beard as he squinted at the tiny figure on his desk.   
  
"Well," Yen Sid finally said, blinking at Riku "It should only be temporary - It will reverse on its own after a while."   
  
Riku let out the breath he'd been holding and approached the desk with a reproachful look. Earlier that day, he and Lea had gone on a previously scheduled mission to the worlds. Of course, Lea being Lea, he couldn't keep his hands to himself, proceeding to drink from a suspicious flask labelled ‘drink me'. 

 

After watching his boyfriend shrink before his eyes, Riku had taken them right back to the tower and to Yen Sid, in spite of all of Lea's protests.   
  
"Thank you, Master Yen Sid," Riku said, and the wizard nodded, looking down to the desk again. Lea was looking up at him now, and Riku was torn between amusement and worry "Let's go," he said with a sigh, placing a hand on the desk for the tiny redhead to climb on.   
  
Lea rolled his eyes in response, amused by Riku’s worry. He had no doubt he’d be fine, having drank plenty of strange potions in his life, the effects would wear off once it was out of his system. Even so. Riku’s concerned frown pleased Lea enough that he didn’t protest more.   
  
“I told you,” he said with a grin, jumping onto Riku’s hand. He was as tall as an action figure now, and sat easily against Riku’s palm.   
  
"If you'll excuse us," Riku ignored the redhead in favor of retreating out of the old master's study. He still cradled Lea protectively against his chest, afraid that he would fall if he wasn't careful- although he knew Lea was smarter than that. He could feel Lea's tiny fingers clutching at the fabric of his vest, and his stomach dropped with both worry and amazement.   
  
Distracted, he soon realized that he didn't know where he was going. "What now?" He wondered out loud, refusing to leave Lea by himself, too afraid that something or someone would hurt the tiny redhead.   
  
Lea shrugged, and then realised Riku likely couldn’t see his mannerisms. He poked his finger absently. “You could let me sit on your head or something. I love you, but you have really clammy hands,” He grinned mischievously, looking up to regard giant - Riku’s frown.   
  
It was surreal to be so close. Even if he’d studied Riku’s face enough to call himself an expert, when you were smaller, the details seemed to stand out more. He could see the flutter of his eyelashes.   
  
“Seriously. I’ve always wanted to know what it’s like to be as tall as Kairi.”   
  
Riku pulled Lea carefully away from his chest, offended but still worried that the redhead might be uncomfortable. It lasted only a moment though, after which he snorted "My hands are not clammy," he stated, but went to move his hand so Lea could climb on his shoulder either way. He watched, somewhat entranced as Lea clambered up.   
  
The red head steadied himself, marvelling at how odd it was to be standing on his boyfriend’s shoulder. The curves of Riku’s muscled arm could have been fleshy cliffs from his viewpoint. He chuckled at his own musings, smiling as he turned to gaze at Riku’s (large) head.    
  
“You have a really big head.” He commented with a coy grin, before edging closer until he could almost touch Riku’s jaw. “I wanna explore, you can supervise me.” He winked knowingly.   
  
"Very funny," Riku commented, eyebrows raised. "I can't move until you sit," he said with a resigned sigh. He knew there was no point in trying to argue with the redhead, and could only imagine what he would want to do. Lea usually exceeded his wildest expectations - enough that even through his slight annoyance and slightly bigger worry, he was still amused.    
  
"Where do you want to go first?" He asked once Lea was properly sitting on his shoulder, trying not to think too much about the fact that he could do that. "If I were your size I would want to get some food. Imagine having some big ass sushi."   
  
Lea went quiet, realisation dawning in on him - food would be ten times the size of him now. He tugged at Riku’s hair. “I want chocolate. Like, I know we have that family sized one. I want to bite into it.”   
  
He jumped up, and before Riku could stop him, he was using his ear as a foothold and climbing up his hair to the top of his head. Sitting from his new vantage point, Lea pointed forward.   
  
“Onward to the kitchen,” he said, laughing, knowing he was having too much fun, and knowing Riku’s worry would probably make it hard for him to find the situation amusing.   
  
"Hey-! Stop-" Riku exclaimed, but Lea was faster than him, and he didn't want to risk moving too abruptly, afraid Lea would lose balance and fall. He remained still for a moment, then grumbled something as he reached up to blindly poke at Lea. He was still being ridiculously careful, in spite of the annoyance in his voice.

 

"Could you maybe not use my body as a rock climbing course?" He said, but didn't have it in him to remove Lea from his head. "If you fall it's not my fault." He added in a lower voice, making it clear he wasn’t happy with the arrangement.   
  
Riku did as he was told and walked downstairs to the kitchen, setting Lea on the table before going to search for the chocolate in the pantry. He came back not a minute later, opening the packet and placing the sweet on the table next to Lea. He sat on one of the chairs, pretending to still be annoyed, but watching Lea with a sort of morbid curiosity.   
  
Lea pouted up at Riku and back at the chocolate, before stepping around it and grabbing the end of the packet, dragging it towards Riku, a serious look on his face.   
  
“You’re upset,” he murmured once he reached him, loud enough so that Riku would hear him from their distance. “‘cause I drank that potion and you don’t think I’m taking it seriously.”   
  
He ran a hand through his hair, a troubled expression on his face. “I just want to make the best of this situation.” His voice was earnest. “…i’m sorry I climbed your head.”   
He paused, glancing back at the chocolate. “Can you please help me break the chocolate? … It’s too big.”   
  
Riku leaned forward, moving closer to Lea. "I know," he said with a smile "And I know you don't mean any harm." He lifted his hand, carefully brushing the pad of his fingers on the side of Lea's head, wishing he could kiss him. His expression was fond as he continued "I'm just a bit worried. I don't want you getting hurt- I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."   
  
He retrieved his hand to take the chocolate, breaking a square off it. He then handed it to Lea, smiling at how cute he looked when he spread out his arms to grab the piece that was so big in comparison to him.   
  
Lea couldn’t help but feel flustered by Riku's kind gaze, and was still blushing furiously as he passed him the chocolate.   
  
Fumbling with the candy, he wondered what kind of magic could make him so small that a tiny block of chocolate felt like it weighed several kilograms. Riku watched on with a small smile, arms crossed on the table, head resting against them so he was at his eye level. It only made Lea more nervous.    
  
“I’m gonna die eating this.” He mumbled after taking a bite, a small chunk of the chocolate missing. He held the block out, not sure he could manage, but took another bite all the same.   
  
“ - enuff,” he said, already feeling sick and only three bites in. He put the block down, noting his hands were covered in chocolate.   
  
Riku chuckled. It was oddly cute seeing Lea taking bites from a block of chocolate that was almost as big as his torso, making a mess of himself.   
  
"That didn't last long," he said in a teasing tone, taking the chocolate and placing it in his mouth instead. He surveyed Lea as he munched on it slowly "We should get you cleaned," he commented, noting Lea's hands where covered in chocolate.   
  
Lea held them away from himself, humming in agreement, “Yea, but, where? You might need to run water in a bowl for me or something.”   
  
He gazed up at Riku, wishing he could hold him, and quickly regretting thinking about such things. Hopefully Yen Sid was right, and the potion would wear off soon.   
  
Riku hummed, looking at Lea closely. "Yeah..." He said, getting up to retrieve a small bowl and filled it with water from the tap, placing it in front of Lea with a napkin. "You're cute..." He commented as he went back to his previous position to observe him, noticing how Lea looked a little inconvenienced now.   
  
"Anything else you'd like to try?" Riku asked in hopes of cheering Lea up again. He tried to think of stuff he'd want to do if he was as small as Lea was. "Maybe go outside? Or lie on the fluffy pillows we've got upstairs?"   
  
Lea dipped his hands in the bowl, then wiped them on the napkin, amazed by how thick the paper tissue felt, and glanced back up to Riku.   
  
“Fluffy pillows sound like fun,” he grinned, tilting his head in thought. “But can you take me outside? I kinda wanna see how it feels to stand in the grass when I’m this small.”   
  
He smiled again, and then made his way closer to Riku’s face, his chin still resting in his arms, close enough for Lea to touch.   
  
He kissed him lightly on the nose, surprised by how much warmth radiated from Riku’s body. “You’re extra pretty up this close,” he murmured softly.   
  
Riku closed his eyes for a moment, feeling Lea's tiny hands and mouth on his skin, enjoying the small display of affection. He chuckled. "And you're extra cute this small," he said, moving an arm to lightly poke Lea on the chest. He stayed on the table for a moment longer, before pulling back. He stood up, putting away the things they'd used before coming back to the table.   
  
"Wanna go outside, then?" He asked with a smile, putting his hand down for Lea to climb on.   
  
Lea grinned, jumping up onto Riku’s hand, using his thumb as a hand rest. “Hell yea, this will be fun.”   
  
He sat on Riku’s shoulder, this time resisting the urge to climb higher, enjoying the swaying motion of Riku’s body as he made his way down the stairs. Lea was glad he didn’t get motion sickness.   
  
“This is so weird,” Lea commented, hanging onto Riku’s collar, as if the absurdity of the situation was only just dawning on him.   
  
Riku laughed, now honestly amused by his boyfriends antics "At least you're having fun, no?" He said, turning his head slightly towards Lea. "I'm kind of starting to get used to this."   
  
They made it to the garden outside the tower, and Riku crouched down carefully to set Lea on the grass. "How is it?" He asked curiously, sitting on the ground as well. "I was wondering. Can you still summon your Keyblade?"   
  
Lea grinned, looking around him with a sense of renewed wonder for the world. The grass came to his shoulders, and he had a distinct feeling of inertia as his mind tried to process the new way of seeing the world.   
  
“Good question,” he said, and flicked his wrist out, half surprised when the keyblade appeared in his hand with a spark of flame. “Well, this must look tiny to you,” he said, holding it up for Riku to see.   
  
Riku rested his hands on his knees, legs crossed, and leaned forward in order to see better. "I can't believe," he said with a laugh "That's amazing. You could totally pass as an action figure." He was snickering now, trying hard not to laugh but failing. "Wait, so can you summon magic too?" He asked with the straightest face he could manage.   
  
He looked closely at Lea as he stopped to think for a moment, then stuck his hand out and cast a fire spell. To Lea, it probably looked normal, but to Riku, it had been a tiny flame that extinguished in an even tinier puff of smoke. At this point, the Keyblade master was doubled over in poorly contained laughter.   
  
Lea grinned at Riku’s laugh, adoration filling his chest with warmth. “I could probably give someone a really bad paper cut,” he chuckled, spinning the keyblade in his hand. Riku’s smile always cheered him up, his laugh was enough to make Lea fall in love a second time. He wished again that he could kiss him.   
  
“Here, hold it,” he offered, watching as Riku tried to get a hold of himself, cheeks pink from laughing.   
  
Riku took a deep breath to help calm himself, before glancing at Lea's outstretched arm. The redhead was smiling at him as he offered him his Keyblade "Will it be ok?" He wondered out loud, moving to grab the tiny weapon.   
  
"Whoa!" Riku exclaimed, the Keyblade returning to a normal size as he touched it. He managed to get a hold of it before it fell. He grabbed it by the handle and looked at it with amazement. Aside from the surprise of the weapon changing size, he realized that he'd never touched Lea's Keyblade before. For some reason, it felt lighter than his own in his hand, and he could feel a warm energy coming from it, like fire.   
  
Riku smiled "I think it likes me," he teased the redhead, knowing well that it was their bond what allowed him to keep Lea's Keyblade in his hand.   
  
Lea grinned, “I’m glad, cause I like you quite a lot, too.” He winked at Riku, before cocking his head in thought, gazing at the keyblade in Riku’s hand. He wasn’t sure how the magic worked.   
  
“Maybe you should keep it for now, I dunno if I want to risk trying to call it back and having squash me.” He jumped up on Riku’s leg, sitting so that he was facing him. “Hopefully not for too long…”   
  
Riku chuckled, watching Lea climb on him with ease. "I like you too," he said with a fond smile, not missing how the novelty of being small had already gone and passed for Lea. "I think if I dismiss it, it will go back to you," he commented then, glancing back at the Keyblade. He made it disappear, and didn't feel the familiar weight of it settling in his heart, so he figured he'd been right.   
  
"So?" He said with a smile. "Are you ready to go upstairs?"   
  
Riku’s suggestion bought a smile back to Lea’s face, and he sat up a little in response, thinking about how it would feel to sink into a fluffy pillow.   
  
“Yea,” he grinned, standing up and balancing in Riku’s leg until his boyfriend’s hand came down to him. He stepped into his palm, liking the warmth of his skin.   
  
“How am I gonna have a shower?” He wondered when he was finally sitting, legs hanging off the edge of Riku’s shoulder.   
  
Riku chuckled, shrugging with his free shoulder "I can get another bowl for you..." He said, picturing small Lea soaking in one "Or you can always skip the shower," he laughed again.   
  
He slowly climbed up the stairs to his room, one that was shared with Lea more often than not these days. He approached the bed, letting Lea down near the pillows and chuckling as he watched him attempting to climb one. He lied down on the bed as well, careful to not squash the redhead. "How does it feel?" He asked, turning his head towards him.   
  
Lea lay back on the pillow, the soft fabric welcoming his body. He could feel himself sink down, the buoyancy of the filling moving underneath him. He gave a sigh.   
  


“This is amazing.”   
  
He lay for a moment, shutting his eyes and enjoying the comfort, before sitting up to look a Riku. He was sprawled next to him, a soft look of curiosity on his face, lips pulled into a smile that made Lea’s heart hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

“It's not fair,” Lea said, pouting, but in a teasing way “for you to lay there like that when I can’t even kiss you properly.”   
  
Riku hummed, the smile still on his face. He knew Lea was truly annoyed by it, but he couldn't help but find it cute. He looked at Lea for a moment longer before shifting slightly "c'mere," he muttered, moving his head closer to Lea, one hand coming up to be placed at his back.   
  
Slowly, carefully, Riku pulled the redhead towards him. He brushed his lips on the side of Lea's head, ever so gentle. The kiss was short, and he was left wanting to kiss the redhead properly as well, but he still smiled at Lea as he pulled back to a normal distance.   
  
Lea made a sound of admission, Riku’s lips wetting his face, he touched his cheek as he drew away, blushing and wishing he could kiss him back. He shifted on the pillow, gazing up at him.   
  
“Stay still.”   
  
Lea kicked off his tiny shoes and stood carefully, jumping from his pillow to Riku’s, climbing up until he reached Riku’s shoulder. He was met with a familiar, teasing teal gaze. “I can’t cuddle you, but I can at least climb you,” Lea said, crossing his arms defensively.   
  
Riku was laughing all the while, not doing anything to stop Lea but not helping him on his crusade either. He couldn't help but take notice of his tiny limbs as he moved through the pillows, and how it felt when he climbed his shoulder; his tiny feet as he walked on his chest.   
  
"Step on me," he said jokingly, seeing as how Lea was very much doing just that, quite literally. He grinned at the redhead, finding his determination endearing.   
  
Lea grinned, a small laugh escaping him at Riku’s teasing. He stepped closer to his face, poking his cheek. “I might need help taking your clothes off.”   
  
He was only half joking, the urge to explore Riku’s body at the smaller size suddenly sounding incredibly alluring. He jumped down from Riku’s shoulder, and onto his chest, landing just below his collarbone.   
  
“Hmm maybe this will be easy,” he grinned, taking hold of the zipper to Riku’s vest and pulling, surprised by how quickly it gave way, he found himself grappling down Riku’s body with the zipper as his rope.   
  
When he reached the end, he looked up to see Riku’s bare chest peeking out from the open vest, his heart rate rising at the sight. Riku’s body was certainly something else up close.   
  


Riku couldn't help but snicker all the while. He couldn't believe Lea, with the size of a doll, was trying to undress him. No, actually, he could. He wasn't sure if Lea was really planning to go through with this, but figured that given his track record, he would. 

  
Lea poked his belly button.

  
"Hey!" Riku said, laughing "Stop that or I'll have to remove you from my body." He carefully took a hold of the redhead, who protested, but Riku simply placed him on his chest. He smiled mischievously as he used his hands to open his vest, leaving his torso uncovered. "What about you, uh?" He teased, rubbing the tip of his finger on Lea's chest.   
  
Lea giggled, enjoying the clear intent coming from Riku, both of them now pink from teasing. He kissed the tip of Riku’s finger, before moving to undress himself. He pulled off his shirt, leaving his pants on for now, topless and panting slightly from the amount of movement he’d needed just to remove Riku’s vest.   
  
He glanced around him, taking in the fact he was currently standing just above the beginning of Riku’s pecs, the soft movement of his chest rising and falling beneath Lea’s feet. His eyes followed the line of his muscle, until his gaze fell on one of Riku’s nipples.   
  
Lea grinned.   
  
He stepped carefully, slowly until he was just above it, and nudged it with his foot, glancing back up at Riku with a coy smirk.   
  
Riku's eyebrows raised slowly, both questioning and teasing at the same time. He wondered if it was too odd that he enjoyed the feeling of Lea's small body, and he tried to imagine how it was for the redhead to touch him.   
  
"Mhh..." He hummed appreciatively, his nipples were perky and standing up to attention. "What are you going to do with it?" He teased.   
  
Lea smiled thoughtfully, tilting his head to look back down at the nipple under his foot. Usually he’d suck at Riku’s chest, but there was no way he could fit his mouth around the bud at his current size.   
  
He crouched, turning so he could gaze up at Riku’s face, and touched the nipple with his hands. It was hot, and seemed to quiver at his touch. His eyebrows raised in suprise as he ran his palm around the rim of its center.   
  
“Can you feel this?” He asked, voice thick. He hadn’t noticed himself getting aroused.   
  
"Hmm, yeah..." Riku said, wetting his lips with his tongue as he watched Lea toy with him, noticing his own breathing was starting to get labored. He took a single deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment as he took in the feeling of Lea's impossibly small hands touching him. "It feels good..."   
  
He smiled as he opened his eyes again. He lifted one hand, slowly brushing one finger down Lea's back, wishing he could touch him better, but enjoying the awed and aroused expression on Lea's face either way. It looked like Lea was enjoying it as well.   
  
Lea made a small noise when Riku touched him, and squeezed the soft nub of his nipple a little tighter. He could feel Riku’s body starting to warm, feel his heart beating against his chest.   
  
He moved so that he was massaging the perky nipple in circles, and felt it grow harder in his hands. It seemed more significant to see Riku arouse when he was as small as he was, more intimate. “Riku…” Lea murmured, wishing again that he could kiss him.   
  
Riku chuckled slightly, finding Lea's reactions cute. "Hmm..?" He could recognize the expression on his face as one he made when he wanted to touch Riku but couldn't. He smiled sweetly at Lea, still enjoying his touches- more now that they were more insistent.   
  
"It's ok, we can do things properly... When you're back to normal..." He commented, moving his hand to touch his free nipple. "What you're doing right looks like fun though...." He teased, wanting but not daring to think in which other ways they could have fun.   
  


“I like feeling you react,” Lea admitted, relieved to see Riku enjoying himself, despite it all. “I mean, I usually do.. but it’s more subtle.” He added, not sure how to explain the sensation of physically standing on Riku’s chest, feeling his heartbeat beneath him.

 

He thought on it, massaging Riku’s nipple for a bit longer, getting lost in the sensations around him. After a few moments of listening to Riku’s soft, quick breaths and feeling the rise and fall of his chest, he pulled back.

 

Lea didn’t say anything as he stood, carefully moving down Riku’s body, careful not to tickle his stomach too much. When he reached the hem of his pants, he glanced back up to Riku.

 

“Might need help here.” He smiled coyly, tilting his head innocently.

 

Riku watched Lea move, already knowing where he was headed and what his intentions where. Perhaps for this very same reason, he hesitated for a moment, feeling a bit guilty for wanting it. He lifted his hands to undo his belt, careful not to hit Lea, and then undid his pants as well. 

 

He hesitated again, not wanting to give away how aroused he really was, before sighing and pushing down his pants and underwear, enough for his member to spring free. He was already hard, and couldn't help but notice that Lea looked even smaller than his dick. He let out a breathy, nervous chuckle, and waited to see what Lea would do.

 

The red head grinned. Watching Riku was more amusing than it should have been, and Lea could almost see the thought process slowing him down. “Am I really about to let my tiny boyfriend near my dick? Yes. I am.” He chuckled and added, “You’re being cute,” blowing Riku a kiss, seeing as he couldn’t give one physically.

 

With that, he let his eyes find Riku’s cock. It was hard and to attention, precum wetting the tip. For a wild moment his brain thudded as it processed just how large it was compared to him.

 

“That’s a big dick.”

 

Riku laughed, breathless "No, you're just really small." He said, blushing hard. It was a bit more difficult to tell what Lea's expression was from the distance, but he looked sort of baffled. He laughed again, still a bit incredulous that this was actually happening. "Hhm," Riku hummed, "but I understand if it's too much of a challenge for you," he teased, as Lea just kept on staring.

 

Lea made a small noise of amusement, well aware Riku’s teasing was his cute way of telling him he wanted him to continue. He stepped closer to his cock, eyes inspecting it’s pink length. He had always found the shape of Riku’s cute, thicker than average and nicely tapered. Watching it twitch in front of him at his current size was making him nervous. He honestly didn’t know where to start.

 

Hesitantly, he touched the red, sensitive skin of the head lightly, running his fingers along until they were near the edge of the tip. Pre cum wet the area around it, and he pulled back to lick the residue from his fingers, thinking, looking back down the length.

 

A thought came to him and he felt his cheeks burn red.

 

“I have a bad idea.” Lea said, chuckling nervously.

 

Riku chuckled as well "S-should I be worried...?" He asked in a low voice, eyes not leaving Lea. "That sort of tickles," he commented absently, as Lea kept touching him. He could feel it, but it was such a light touch it was more of a tease. Not that he didn't like it; and he was sure Lea would be able to tell- more precum already leaking from the tip.

 

Riku's hands clenched and unclenched at his sides, both not knowing what to do with himself and nervously anticipating what the redhead had in mind.

 

Lea tugged at his hair, turning back to look at Riku; his face was pinker, eyes watching him with a clear neediness. Lea swallowed thickly. “C-can you pass the lube?” He could hardly get the words out, his usual confidence replaced by nervousness. It didn’t help that Riku was also clearly nervous as well, and it only made Lea want to please him more.

 

Taking the opportunity as Riku complied, he slowly unbuttoned his pants, pulling them off and kicking them away (along with his boxers) to safety, away from Riku’s cock. He stood, naked and feeling incredibly vulnerable.

 

“A -ah, actually, you may need to help - .” Lea added, as Riku sat up slightly, the (larger than Lea could have sworn it was) bottle now in his hands, “-um… god, i’m actually nervous.” He admitted.

 

Riku stopped, smiling sweetly at Lea. He used his free hand to rub at Lea's chest with the tip of his finger, and lower, carefully. "You're really cute," he said, in an attempt to soothe both their nerves. He figured he would be even more nervous if he was in Lea's position "But I want you to have fun, too. You don't really have to do anything." 

 

"You're the cute one-" Lea said with a pout, stopping as Riku touched him. It felt so odd, but at the same time so pleasurable to have Riku's finger stroke his skin. Lea shivered slightly, his cock throbbing between his legs.

 

"Ok, ok," Lea grinned, feeling better. He was used to having Riku reciprocate his touches, to have his body react to his. Right now, he felt more exposed than he'd ever felt with him. And despite how long they'd been together. He took a few, deep breaths, getting a hold of himself as Riku’s hand retreated. 

 

"I thought that... I can't really do much with my hands but I'm the right size to, well. Literally ride you." The words came to his tongue awkwardly, mainly because he wasn't sure it would work, or that Riku would even like it, but he gazed up to see his reaction all the same. "So-?"

 

Riku paused for a moment "You want me to lube myself?" He said, still not moving, trying not to picture what Lea suggested. He figured that if he were Lea's size, he would be so bold himself. Watching Lea do that to him, though...

 

Blushing, Riku opened the bottle in his hands and squirted some of the lube on his member, spreading it around. It was cool, but it warmed soon enough. He squirted a bit more on his fingers and warmed it between his hands, before spreading it on Lea's chest. 

He smirked "It'll be ok," he said, moving his fingers downwards and rubbing his thighs as well,always so careful "I don't know about you, but I wouldn't miss a chance to hump a huge dick," he blushed deeply at his own words, despite his cocky gaze.

 

Riku set the bottle aside, lying back down on the pillows "You really don't have to though." He commented, once again wanting to make sure Lea was ok with it.

 

Lea chuckled, pushing his hair back, “Don’t try and talk me out of it, I’ve made up my mind.” He gave a soft smirk, and with steeled breath turned. Riku’s cock was lubed and wet now, and Lea ran a finger down the shaft as he carefully walked to it’s base, feet tickled by Riku’s harsh, pale pubes.

 

He figured his cock would be easier to mount from the back, and came to face him straight on. He placed his hands on the lubed skin, and slid his legs over the hot base.

 

He nearly jumped when Riku twitched beneath him, and pulled himself forward, shuddering at how hot it was to feel him below and between his legs. Swallowing with a renewed arousal, Lea turned his gaze back to Riku.

 

Riku was looking at him with some nervous anticipation. He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling Lea's legs around him, and the barely noticeable weight of his tiny hands on him. To have Lea touch him like this was an odd feeling, but not unpleasant. He tried not to think too much about it, and opened his eyes again to look at the redhead.

 

Lea was still looking at him and Riku smiled. He was sitting astride him, hands placed in front of his hips for balance; his dick looking so big in comparison. He wet his lips and chuckled "You really are cute..." He said, feeling more blood rushing south at the sight.

 

Lea made a small sound at the pulse of Riku twitching beneath him. The motion sent a jolt through his body, and he could feel his cock ache with the urge to be touched.

 

Feeling daring, he leant forward, hands holding the head of Riku's cock for support , legs wrapping around to grip the base, his chest nearly touching the wet shaft. In a exploratory movement, he shifted his hips, rubbing his cock against the heated, lubed surface of Riku's. It felt amazingly good, his body shivering with pleasure, a small noise escaping him

 

Riku let out a small moan too, feeling Lea's legs shift around the base, hands teasing the sensitive head. Lea was moving in a very sensual way, reminiscent of the times he wanted to be a tease - when he fucked Riku slow, deliberate. 

 

"Are you... Enjoying yourself?" Riku asked with a slight smirk, another pleased hum escaping his lips at the light change in pressure. It was funny how he could feel everything so well, given Lea's size.

 

With a soft gasp, Lea steadied his movements. It was a surreal experience to look up and see Riku looking down at him over the tip of his cock.

 

"I-its good," he replied, and rocked his hips more, grinding against the impossibly hot surface. His hands gripped the wet, slick tip harder, his fear of hurting Riku washing past the need to feel good.

 

He could see Riku's cock weep from where he was, large drops of precum leaking from its tip. He tensed his thighs harder, scared of slipping down if he wasn't careful.

 

"God..." Riku's smirk widened, Lea's hold was tighter but his movements were becoming sloppier. He figured he was having a hard time getting a hold, because of the lube.

 

He moved his hand, hesitating for a moment before placing a finger on Lea's back. He slid it down, adding another finger then, enjoying the way his small body quivered. After a moment of touching, he finally moved his hand down to grip at the base of his member, causing Lea to be pushed up. Riku didn't dare do anything else, testing out how it would work for Lea like this, his hand preventing him from slipping too far down. 

 

Lea quivered as Riku's hand pushed him up, the feeling of his cool skin a stark contrast to his throbbing cock. He moaned low, panting as he realized he was level with the weeping tip.

 

"Fuck," Lea whined, he'd unconsciously wrapped his arms around Riku's member, the heat now pushing against his whole body.

 

He could see the engorged redness, and feel the heat below him, the smell of sex and cum nearly overwhelming.  It only made his body react more, and he rubbed his cock harder against the hot shaft.

 

Spurned on by his own arousal, and the safer position Riku's hand gave him, Lea bought one of his hands up to the weeping entrance of Riku's cock, and with a sneaky gaze up he pushed a finger into the tip.

 

Riku took a sharp breath at the unexpected feeling- it was such a sensitive area that it was hard to miss Lea's touch. He bit back a moan, eyes still on Lea as the redhead looked at him, but as he kept on teasing him, it became more difficult to hold back.

 

"O-oh fuck... That feels good..." He said, breathless, hand tightening further around himself in an attempt to stay still. Lea's fingers weren't big enough to hurt, just enough to easily slip in, a sensation he'd never experienced before. It felt similar to when he came, only much more subtle and therefore, incredibly maddening- but so good. He whimpered, back arched and incredulous that such a simple and small touch would be able to undo him like this. "Fuuuck..."

 

Lea grinned, he could feel the wet heat of more precum dripping past his fingers, the cock against him twitching. He wrapped his free arm further around the head, panting heavily as his body slid against the heat beneath him. He'd never seen Riku react so quickly, and dared to push his fingers further in, gently caressing the edges of the hot insides.

 

At his vantage, he could see Riku's heaving chest, his head thrown back as he gasped out, and the twitching head of his member.

 

Wanting more, Lea pushed his lips against the hot skin, lapping his tongue against the cum-soaked head, his body thrusting against Riku at its own pleasure.

 

Riku let out a choked moan as he felt Lea move with more confidence, feeling the small nips of his mouth against his sensitive member. His body was tensing and relaxing almost at the rhythm of Lea's touches, his chest heaving, and doing a great effort to keep as still as possible. 

 

Panting desperately, he looked down at Lea once more- his body wrapped around his cock, fingers playing with him and his hips thrusting against him. Riku's member was flushed and throbbing and he was past the point of feeling weird; the view was incredibly hot, and it was all it took for him to feel himself reaching his limit.

 

Riku moaned again, desperate "Ah- Lea, God..." He stuttered, closing his eyes for a moment to savor the feeling of Lea's fingers- intense but at the same time like it would never be enough. 

 

Lea swore under his breath, shutting his eyes as the heat underneath him began to grow to a burning intensity. His fingers pushed more insistently, and his cock throbbed as he moved.

 

For a moment, he lost himself to the heat, his mouth sucking intently at the skin of Riku's cock. There was moment of intensity, and the heat against him pulsed, pushing him to his own release.

 

As he gasped, back arched as the pressure around his fingers enclosed, and the spurt of cum coated his hand, splashing on his face. He pulled his finger back, surprised by the violence of Riku's orgasm, the tip of his cock twitching as the liquid escaped.

 

In a moment of pure need, Lea opened his mouth, tongue lapping at the release, the shower of hot, heavy droplets hitting his face and head.

 

Riku choked out a moan, unable to warn Lea or do anything about it, his chest heaving and his skin tingling with the afterglow. He cursed once again under his breath before finally regathering himself, shifting to help Lea down- he stopped. The redhead was heavily covered in thick cum. Riku blushed madly, feeling his stomach drop and his heart flutter in adoration all at the same time.

 

"Sorry..." He apologized, flustered, but voice still laced with the aftermath of his pleasure. He attempted to clean some of the white liquid off Lea with his fingers.

 

Lea laughed at Riku's mothering, but was grateful for the help. He felt incredibly exhausted, and breathed out happily as a warm hand scooped him up, and he was met with Riku's post-orgasm beauty.

 

His face was flushed pink, hair a silver mess, bright teal eyes shining from watering. Lea grinned, despite knowing he likely looked much worse off. His body felt sticky, from cum and sweat and lube. He could feel the wet of Riku's release starting to cool in his hair.

 

"That was-" he paused, trying to find the right words. "...Fucking hot."

 

Riku chuckled a bit, returning Lea's grin with a smile of his own "I've got to admit- it was pretty hot. You little devil," he said affectionately. He fixed his boxers but removed his pants altogether with his free hand, before standing up. "We should get you cleaned, though," he said, heading for the bathroom.

 

Riku let the tap run, checking until the water was not too cold and then left it open just a little, a small trail of warm water running down. He placed his hands below it, so Lea could use it as a makeshift shower.

 

"What you did- I-I didn't even know that could feel so good..." Riku commented, face flushing as he watched Lea move towards the water.

 

Lea tilted his head back, letting the water from the tap wash over him. He absently rubbed at his hair, smirking at Riku. "Honestly, I was worried it would hurt you." He admitted, smile growing wider, "I'm glad I was wrong."

 

He turned, and the water washed down his front, wetting the sticky areas. "I kinda need soap, any ideas?" He asked, turning back to Riku. "I could totally use this sink as a really big bath. Or pool."

 

Riku chuckled "You'd drown," he teased the redhead, but smiled sweetly at him "And... I'm glad you enjoyed it too..."

 

Riku reached for the soap with one hand. He waited for Lea to move aside to wet a corner, then offering it to him so he could rub his hands on it. "Not that I don't think you're cute or anything," he said as he watched Lea rub himself with the soap he'd collected "but I hope you're back to normal soon. I already miss your gangly limbs wrapped around me."

 

A laugh escaped Lea, and he rinsed the soap off, gazing up at Riku happily. "I hope so too.  I miss holding you with my gangly limbs." He stepped away from the water, inspecting his skin before returning to wash himself more, unsatisfied.

 

He scratched at his wet hair, glancing away for a moment. "It's silly, but I miss you. Even though you're right here."

 

"Hhm..." Riku hummed, still smiling. Lea had always been a physical lover. "Yeah... I get that..." He said, scratching his head "but, you can still lay on me later, if you want?" Not that Riku didn't miss him either, but he figured it was probably harder on Lea. "You done?" He asked with curiosity as he saw the redhead move away from the water and look up at him.

 

Lea nodded, jumping into Riku's hand when it was offered. He watched as he turned off the water, and leant against his thumb. "I'll just use a face towel," he said upon trying to figure out how to dry himself. Riku handed him one, and he stood on the bench, drying himself down.

 

"Will you have a shower?" He asked, eyes peering at Riku's naked upper body with indiscreet interest. "I'll sit in on your shoulder and watch," he added innocently.

 

Riku raised his eyebrows, then chuckled "I'm not sure I can shower with you sitting on my shoulder," he said, then moved to grab a towel for himself. "You can stay on the bench, and I'll leave the curtain open?" he smirked as he removed his boxers to step into the shower.

 

He let the water run- not too hot- and started by washing his hair, both the soap and water running down his body. To Lea's disappointment, Riku was usually quick with his showers, so it didn't take him too long to be done.

 

Riku turned off the water and dried himself with the towel, before stepping out of the shower and scooping Lea onto his hand. He lifted him to be level with his face, so he could kiss the side of his head like he'd done before.

 

"I wonder if we'll be able to find your clothes..." he wondered out loud as he stepped back in the bedroom again, not bothering to dress himself.

 

Lea chuckled, shaking his head. "Somehow I doubt it, but I'm fine being nude until morning." He kissed one of Riku's fingers, liking being held by him. The minutes of watching him shower had only made him long to touch him more.

 

Riku made it to the bed, and Lea held on as he pulled up the blankets, letting them rest under his arms until he placed Lea down on his chest. He looked around,  wondering exactly where to lay down.

 

"Can I just snuggle up to your nice, warm, man boobs?" He asked with a grin, already sitting down onto Riku's shower-warm skin, suddenly feeling the exhaustion from the day.

 

Riku snorted, but smiled nonetheless. "Yes, you can," he said, watching Lea starting to move even before he finished speaking. He looked tired as he lied down, but content to rest on Riku's chest. He could feel him, skin against skin as he found a comfortable position.

 

Riku shook his head, amused. "Don't hesitate to wake me up if anything happens, alright?"

 

"I won't.." Lea mumbled, too sleepy to say more. Riku was incredibly warm, and his skin was softer than he'd remembered it being. With a yawn, he found himself drifting to sleep, nuzzled against Riku's chest.

 

He woke to an odd feeling. His limbs felt heavy, neck sore and pillow oddly shaped. He shifted with a soft noise of protest, only to realise his pillow wasn't a pillow at all - but Riku's bare chest.

 

He blinked his eyes open, suddenly aware that their legs were tangled together, his arms pulled around Riku's middle as if he were his pillow.

 

Lea pulled his head up, trying to resist the warm feeling of delight that was bubbling up in him, and shifted his arms around Riku's chest, coming to nuzzle his face against the crook of his neck, humming happily

 

Riku stirred, waking up with a deep breath, suddenly pulled from his dreams. He tried to move but couldn't, a weight on top of him that he was sure wasn't there before. For a moment, he didn't pay attention to it, simply wanting to go back to sleep, but Lea's constant squirming finally woke him up.

 

"Lea...?" He half asked half protested, somewhat remembering last time he saw Lea he was not this size. He automatically wrapped his arms around his back, tilting his head to give Lea more room as he nuzzled his neck. "You're back to normal?" He asked sleepily.

 

"Hmm," Lea murmured in reply, kissing lazily at Riku's neck, too sleepy to act hastily. He felt need for more contact, more Riku.

 

He ran his fingers up his back and into his soft silver hair, pulling him close as he left soft kisses on his skin.  His lips found their way to Riku's, and he pressed them against his, needy for more, his body feeling warm and comfortable against him.

 

Riku hummed into the kiss, kissing Lea back just as lazy, joy and relief that he was his usual size again seeping through the haziness of sleep. He happily let Lea touch him, and touched him back.

 

He slowly ran his hands down Lea's back, caressing his plump butt as their kissing grew bolder, the bedsheets sliding down their bodies. "It was barely a day... But it thought I'd have to wait longer to do this..." He muttered against Lea's lips.

 

Lea grinned against Riku's cheek, planting a kiss there, reaching a hand up to push his messy silver locks out of his face. Riku looked sleepy, but incredibly cute.

 

"Me too..." Lea murmured,  feeling his body flush against Riku's, his cock rousing between his legs, pushing against Riku's thigh.

 

He kissed him more, sloppily on the lips, hands feeling up Riku's body, as if it had been a decade rather than a day since he last held him.

 

Riku moaned into the kiss, catching on Lea's neediness behind his lazy movements. He smiled at the fact that he could tell Lea's intentions apart by his touches; that, in spite of his heart being relatively new- or perhaps because of this, the redhead wore his heart on his sleeve a lot of the time.

 

Riku felt his heartbeat quicken, hands sliding up and down Lea's back "What are you going to do with me?" he asked with a smirk, unable to ignore the redhead's hot, hard length pressing against his thigh.

 

Lea hummed in response, nibbling at Riku's neck, undecided and lazy. He wanted to be with him, enjoy the slow process of working up until they were lost in eachother. He ran a hand down Riku's stomach.

 

"Be lazy," he chuckled, a kissed him more, moving to take Riku's cock in hand. He stroked it slowly, barely a movement, feeling it rouse beneath his fingers, his thoughts on his illicit experience the day before.

 

It seemed surreal to think back on it, and how much he'd longed for this instead. He felt he somehow understood Riku's body a little more, the small reactions he usually didn't notice.

 

Riku chuckled a bit, then hummed his agreement. He moved to kiss Lea again, as he felt him wrap his hand around him. Both their movements were slow, and a bit sloppy, but Riku loved the feeling of Lea's skin against his, of his weight on top of him.

 

He moved his hands back to Lea's butt, squeezing and encouraging him to grind against him; if only because he liked feeling Lea pressed against his body, feel the rhythm of his hips as he thrust, hear the small panted breaths against his ear when he started getting worked up.

 

They continued like that for a time, pressed against each other, Lea grinding against Riku's skin as he pleasured him with his hand, both of them getting lost in the other's body.

 

After several long, drawn out kisses, Lea pulled back to reach for the lube, only to return quickly, lips pressed against Riku's once more. Moving his hand, he slid his lubed fingers between Riku's legs.

 

He moved his kisses downwards too, along Riku's neck and to the intersection of his shoulders. He pushed his finger against Riku's entrance, rubbing in a teasing way as he bit at his neck.

 

Riku moaned, needy, and pulled at Lea's hair in protest. Lea could feel his entrance pucker impatiently, watch him arching his back and tilting his head back to give him better access. "Please..." He muttered.

 

A gasp escaped Riku's lips as Lea finally pushed one finger in- picturing for a moment tiny Lea, wrapped around his member and his fingers- He let out a small whimper. He loved it when there was no hurry and they went slow, even if it only made Riku needier.

 

Lea grinned against Riku's neck, pushing his finger inside him until he could feel him twitch. Riku was reserved in his reactions, even during sex, but Lea had learnt how to tell when he was enjoying himself.

 

He fingered him slowly, until he was certain he had stretched, and added another finger. All the while Lea peppered him with kisses, watching him, still half - asleep, enjoying the feeling of grinding against him, of touching him.

 

Riku gripped at Lea's hair, the feeling of his fingers inside him a welcome one. He occasionally brushed his prostate, making Riku's body quake and clench around the digits, but the redhead kept the slow pace. Eventually, Riku was a moaning, panting mess, and he couldn't take it any longer.

 

Knowing Lea was being lazy, Riku moved, forcing Lea to take his fingers out, and then grabbed him by the hips. In a swift movement, he turned them over, Lea's back now to the bed, as Riku straddled his hips. "I'm going to ride you, if you don't mind..." He said with a lazy smirk, getting into position, and slowly starting to push back.

 

"Awww ," Lea chuckled, panting despite his minor protest, the warmth of Riku against him too tempting. He ran his hands up Riku's thighs, and then to rest on his hips as Riku lowered himself, flushed pink, a needy look in his eye.

 

Lea shut his eyes, letting out a soft noise of pleasure as Riku's heat began to encompass him. He ran his hand up Riku's body, finding his shoulder so he could pull him down to kiss.

 

Their lips met, Lea's tongue desperately seeking out Riku's, and he pulled him down further, lifting his hips to push further in. Panting, he grinned, whispering breathlessly against his lips, "You know I like teasing you."

 

Riku smiled "I know..." He kissed Lea again, waiting a moment before slowly moving his hips. "You feel so good..." He muttered against his lips, eyes closed in concentration as he thrust against the redhead.

 

It felt good, the heat surrounding him as Riku ground against him. Lea reached his hands up to hold Riku's thighs, massaging the skin softly in an appreciative gesture, quiet breaths escaping his lips.

 

Riku's body moved with enticing slowness, and Lea watched the soft rise and fall of his chest, the way his lips parted with satisfaction. Lea's body twitched and moved in response to his, the sweet flood of heat as they moved together causing a moan to escape him.

 

"T-touch me more..." Riku pleaded, keeping up the slow rhythm, gasping as Lea complied. What they'd shared earlier was good- and an experience Riku doubted he could forget- but there was nothing like sharing this, the heat of their bodies, being so close. 

 

Riku moved forward again, his nose touching Lea's as his thrusts became quicker. His body was already sticky with sweat, but there was a different kind of warmth filling his body "I love you..."

 

Lea gasped, wrapping his arms around Riku as their movements became more insistent. Having him so close, being inside him, it was enough to make Lea become overwhelmed with emotions.

 

"I love you too," it was breathless, and he closed his mouth over Riku's in a needy kiss, thrusting faster, harder within him, running his hands down to grip at Riku's thighs and ass. 

 

He turned his mouth to his neck, sucking desperately at the skin with need. He wanted all of him, to feel all of him at once.

 

Riku whimpered in response, he could feel Lea's teeth on his neck, biting at his weak spot, his cock hitting deep and so good with each thrust. He loved how Lea poured himself in his touches, how he started to get needy as the pleasure between then built up.

 

Lea gripped Riku tight, pulling at his thighs as he thrust harder. Soft, desperate sounds escaping him. He lifted his knees to help his movement, his hips pounding up until he could feel his peak approach.

 

There was a blind moment of pleasure, and Lea released inside Riku with a needy moan, nuzzling desperately against his neck. He release his grip on his thighs, bringing his hands up Riku's back, his heart pounding from the act.

 

They stayed like that for a moment, panting, before Riku made a soft noise. “Lea…” 

 

“Ha… it feels so good to be able to hold you.” Lea breathed in reply, pulling back from the pillow to gaze down at Riku's red and spent expression. 

 

Riku smiled in reply, “Really? I recall you holding some part of me yesterday.” He gave a sleepy grin, shifting so that Lea could lay beside him. He could feel his own release drying on his stomach. “With your arms and your thighs and everything.” 

 

Lea made a noise halfway between a laugh and a groan. “I mean, yea. But I much prefer holding you like this. Gangly limbs and all.” He ran his arms around Riku's chest, nuzzling against his shoulder. “...Can I join you in the shower today?” He smiled, teasing. 

 

“If you insist.” Riku laughed, smiling fondly at Lea and his cuddling. He pet lightly at his red locks. “No more weird potions for you.” 

 

“Agreed, it's your turn to be small.” 

 

Riku could feel Lea grinning against his skin. “Not in your wildest dreams,” he laughed back “Come on, I'm getting sticky.” 

 

Riku sat up, and Lea followed him, smiling. 

 

It was nice to have things back to normal. 


End file.
